A Fifth Ending for Mass Effect 3 FemShepLiara
by Shenezia1
Summary: The Catalyst isn't responding, a six year old child is telling Shepard she has three options to use in order for the Catalyst to work and the fate of the galaxy is all on her. Does Shepard take one of the options this child is offering her, or will she create her own option? Life as the galaxy knows it will change forever and it all depends on Shepard; may she choose well.


"You must choose." I took short shallow breathes as I mulled over my decision that this boy set before me. I could choose to destroy The Reapers and lose the geth in the process because they are also machines or I could try and control them. I would never try and control them: one because this boy said it will destroy me in the process and two because no one deserves that kind of power. My last option could be to perform synthesis and unite organics with machines. The last option sounded nice to unite everything together but I was pretty sure I'd die. The other option was plain ludicrous and it'd kill me so that was a no. Then there was taking the geth out, Legion's sacrifice would have been for nothing unless…. I tapped my head piece to make sure I had a connection. I prayed and spoke into the ear piece. "Tali do you read me?" I was met with silence for a few moments. I bit my lip and heaved a heavy sigh. I raised my hand to take the ear piece out when a response came through. "Shepard you're alive!" I smiled and a tear rolled from my eye. "I'm still here. Tali can you rebuild the geth if they were to be destroyed?" I could just picture Tali pacing behind Joker while trying to figure out what I meant by that. "Yes my people created them. Of course we can do it again. Shepard what are you going to do?" I took a deep breath and began to walk over towards the machine that would destroy The Reapers. "I'm gonna take The Reapers out." I turned and looked at the spirit boy whom had haunted my dreams and broke my heart when I thought he had died in an explosion. "I'm going to explain my actions before I do this." He stood there patiently waiting for my response.

"The quarians created the geth and they will bring them back again once I destroy the reapers. I don't plan on dying when I don't have too. The geth are our friends and allies and perhaps our people may try to bring The Reapers back but you know what.." I paused and saw a glimpse of the future. It was a gift I picked up from being dead for two years that I could never explain; other than realizing it was psychic power I received from a higher power. I saw that no one would ever speak of bringing anything else into existence other than the geth for fear of something else evolving and redeeming the mission of The Reapers. A bright flash erupted before my eyes and when I cleared it from my vision the boy was giving me a hug. "I have made another option. Due to your efforts in saving all organic life and giving the geth a chance to unite with the organics I have decided to present this after what you just spoke with a crewman about." The middle walkway went from a green energy color to a bright white mixed with blue ribbons. "This option allows you to destroy The Reapers but complete the next evolution step of synthesis. Your life force will be the gateway between organics and machines to become one. You have biotic abilities making you part machine and being human allows you to share a tie with other living beings. You will act as a channel to spread this evolution to all organics and machines." I felt cold chills running down my spine. The Reapers would be destroyed while the geth lived and everyone would be united. If the geth can be saved then perhaps…. Death wouldn't be too bad after knowing that I saved multiple lives both with heart beats and machine souls. My eyes brimmed with tears and I let them fall shamelessly to the platform. "I will die won't I." The boy peered up at me and I began to feel very strange as his grip around my waist grew tighter. "No, you won't. For I am giving you a gift." My body began to hum and my blood felt like electricity was coursing through it. I felt my knees give out and the boy kept me from falling completely to the ground. As quick as the feeling came it vanished. "You are the first life form to now have undergone synthesis. Now go and act as the channel." I slowly stood up and I walked down the middle platform. Once I reached the edge I jumped into the beam of light and all at once I became connected to all geth and organic life, being everywhere at once. I let myself flow out into them all and felt them change with me. Once I was satisfied everyone made the shift I sent myself out to the Reapers and I tore them to pieces with a terrific yell of triumph. The ships were swallowed by the light I had become emerged in and then there was darkness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Liara held her lover's hand and glanced at the monitor's screen. Everything was normal and she was okay. Tali had Joker land on the ground as soon as the bright flash was gone and went in search of their beloved Shepard. Liara and Tali were frantically rummaging through the rubble when Liara felt something. It was Shepard's soul! She'd know that feeling anywhere after uniting their minds and hearts together. "Tali she's alive!" Liara broke out into a run following the warm, gentle, yet strong sensation of her lover's soul. It was pulling at her core and she did not fight the pull, she was throwing herself at it. Tali ran as fast as she could to keep up with her as the two women finally stopped short to where a crater now lay and there was no rubble to be seen in it. There were no bodies or blood or machines filling it either. Liara jumped down into the pit and Tali followed without hesitation. The commander was lying on her back with no cuts or bruises on her body. No evidence that she had been undergoing gun fire or was in a war at all. She seemed to be sleeping and at peace. Liara fell to her knees and cradled Shepard's head in her lap. "Shepard! Shepard can you hear me?" Shepard did not speak but she did mumble something incoherent. Liara's eyes burned with tears of happiness, her lover was okay. She was safe and The Reapers were gone. She did it! Tali hugged Liara "Oh thank the Goddess you're alive!" Tali then took out her scanner to see if there were any unseen injuries but nothing showed up. Liara cried with joy as she kissed Shepard's forehead again and again while Tali radioed Joker. "Normandy this is Tali. Liara and I have found the commander and she is safe! I repeat Alexandra Shepard is alive and safe!" Now they were in a hospital on the Citadel.

She brought Shepard's hand to her lips and gently kissed warm and soft flesh. Shepard murmured and stirred in her sleep and then slowly her eyes opened. "Li-Liara?" Shepard swallowed and blinked in groggy confusion. "Is it really you?" Liara hugged her tight and breathed in her scent and memorized it. "Yes my love. I am here." Shepard returned the hug and whispered fiercely "I love you Liara T'Soni." "I love you too Alexandra Shepard." Then the doors slid open and in walked the rest of the crew. Joker cleared his throat and gave the two women a wistful wink. "Hope we uh didn't interrupt anything Commander, Liara." Shepard gave Joker a loving smirk and gently nudged his shoulder with her biotic abilities. "Come for a visit?" Joker came up to the bed and set a bouquet of flowers next to her bedside. "Are you kidding? I'm here for my damn pay check." Shepard chuckled and Joker stooped down to give his commander a hug. "Glad to have you back Commander." "Glad to be back Joker." Liara held Shepard's hand once more and gestured everyone else to sit down. They all grabbed chairs and formed a semi-circle around the Commander's bed. Miranda set a box of chocolates on the bed. "I'm glad I don't have to try and rebuild you again Commander. It was hard enough to do it the first time. Thoughtful of you to not make me do it again." She gave Shepard a teasing smile and squeezed her foot affectionately. "Yeah wouldn't want to make you exercise that genius brain of yours now would we." Everyone laughed lightly and Garrus stood from his chair. "Commander I know we all had our heart to hearts with you before our final fight with The Reapers but I'm going to say it again. I am honored and thankful to have met you and fought alongside you. You're a good soldier and a damn fantastic leader. I'll always stand by you." Shepard smiled at her favorite Turian, "I appreciate it. Now get over here and give me a hug." Garrus gave her a crooked grin and hugged his commanding officer fiercely. Next Tali stood up. "Commander I almost gave up hope when I didn't hear your voice over the air waves for two hours. I thought you were dead….again. But then you spoke to me and I almost couldn't believe it was you. I would like to thank you for saving me on the Citadel all those years ago. You've made me into the person I am today and for that I am truly grateful. You are a wonderful friend Shepard and I'm proud to have had you as my captain and leader in this fight." She walked over and hugged Shepard tight. EDI stood "I am not good with speeches but Shepard you have greatly impacted this ship and it's people on board. You brought together so many people for one cause and you never stopped fighting. You also gave me the opportunity to show the universe what I could do if given the chance to do it. You also brought me and Jeff together and I wish to thank you not only for my freedom but also for encouraging me to develop… a soul. Thank you Shepard." Liara glanced at Shepard to see her eyes twinkling with love and amusement towards everyone in the room. Slowly Shepard got out of bed and walked a bit unsteady over to EDI. "The pleasure is all mine EDI." And then she hugged her and laughed weakly. "Guess I'm still not up to full strength yet. I need to set up a meeting with everyone once I'm fully charged up again. I need to explain what happened. But for now, you all are dismissed. Go and do whatever it is you want to do. Think of it as a long shore leave."

Garrus snorted and in turn everyone smiled. "Shore leave? Really Shepard after this I don't think any of us will be fighting the grand fight. There's nothing left to fight. You made sure of that." Shepard gave Garrus a sad smile and shook her head. "Naw. Give it a few hundred years and people will go back to fighting each other for credits, power, resources, and other means for dominance." EDI nodded her approval, "Commander Shepard is correct in her assessment." Everybody exchanged looks and then parted ways. They were off to get in contact with loved ones, survey the damage that was left behind in the aftermath of The Reaper war, and to figure out what to do with themselves next. Liara slid into the hospital bed and beckoned Shepard over to her. "Come lay with me. We haven't had a chance to just lay around together." Shepard had a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she came back and laid in the bed with her wife. "Maybe it's because we've had to deal with The Collectors and The Reapers the whole time we have been together." She slipped her arm around Liara's waist and gently kissed her neck. Liara smirked and trailed her hand down Shepard's left side making the woman shiver involuntary. "Perhaps. You know you can leave the hospital at any time. You're fully healed and healthy." Shepard threw a pillow at her with a playful smirk. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I want some real food, a shower, and you in bed." Liara chuckled and stretched out in the bed she was in. "Well one of those three things is already done." Shepard shook her head with a smile and led her love out of the hospital. "You and I are going to do these things elsewhere. A hospital isn't really that romantic." Liara laughed lightly and laced her fingers with her beloved. "I agree. Let's go somewhere nice and quiet." Shepard gave her a grin, "You got it."

The End


End file.
